starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Kol Eka
Kol Eka is a Kage warrior and a current Avatar of Uaos. He was the father of Kam Eka and Kolan Eka and the husband of Gashi Eka. He was killed on Kagon IV after Bria Tharen attempted to recruit him for an important operation against the Galactic Empire. Biography Time of Galactic Unrest Star Wars - Bria Tharen Star Wars - Bria Tharen: Chapter 1 Like Bria Tharen, he was hunting three artifacts for Jabba the Hutt, but his appearance on Ocul was more intrinsic then that, as he was an Avatar of Uaos. He aids Bria, Lunak and Senna in getting the blade to the Sapphire Hawk, where he and Jax Teel are held at gunpoint by Lunak and Senna. When a natural storm roared around, Jax left the planet, but Kol retreated inside the Temple of Uaos where he bowed to a statue of Uaos, announcing the blade's curse is finally off the planet before leaving for the next artifact himself. He was within the Senate Gallery when Bria Tharen and Lunak entered and bumped into Senators Mon Mothma and Guzz Lanmar. He helped them out and got them into the Gallery where they were ambushed by other hunters and Z4-K2. While fighting them off, Kol then revealed his true intentions as he took the gemstone, the artifact that Jabba wanted, in his possession but taking the time to explain to Bria and Lunak that it was a very valuable artifact for his people. He then escaped in his ship. He went to Tatooine to get the third artifact, the Krayt Dragon Pearl, but was followed here by all hunters and smugglers, including Bria Tharen and her crew. While a firefight broke out around the Tora Ulang compound between the hunters, smugglers and the Tusken Raiders, he infiltrated the same hutt that Bria went too, where she was fighting Jax Teel. He helped her out, and they fled, but she refused to let him aboard her ship. Kol made his way to Jabba the Hutt's palace where he promised he would get the artifacts all by himself and was awarded a platoon of Gamorrean guards to do so. Kol arrives with three Sandskimmers at the location of the Sapphire Hawk where he engages in a firefight with Bria Tharen, Lunak and Senna. One of his Gamorrean guards he brought along managed to cut off the lower arm of Senna, but in the end they were all wiped out. Bria escaped with one of the Sandskimmers and not wanting to get the thorn of Jabba the Hutt or Lunak over him, he disappeared, vowing to return. Star Wars - Bria Tharen: Chapter 2 When Bria Tharen and T5-C1 returned to the Sapphire Hawk's hangar, he approached them, telling Bria he heard about both the bounty placed on her head by Jax Teel and her newest contract provided by Sian Tevv. She reluctantly teams up with him as Lunak informs her that they cannot slice into the security systems of the Tevv Conglomerate vaults. When a set of IG-65 Assassin Droids show up to take out Bria, Kol and she team up to take them out and Bria finally agrees to team up. He flies the Sapphire Hawk towards the Manarai Mountains with Senna as his copilot, to a hidden entrance where he and Bria enter the vaults. They however get trapped in together as the vault gates lock behind them. Kol led Bria through the very dark hallways of the Manarai Mountains when they came across one of the larger vaults, where Kol noted that there were carvings of one of the oldest civilisations of Coruscant, the Tev Genii there. Able to read the carvings, Kol explained that when Coruscant was first discovered 25,000 years ago, the venturers discovered the Tevi Genii and the Jedi that came with them, found them so interesting that they appointed one very Force sensitive member of the species as one of the first Masters of the Council on Coruscant of the First Jedi Order. When Bria accidently triggered one of the security systems in place of the vaults, releasing a horde of Ancient Force Sentinels, they made a run for it, contacted the Sapphire Hawk and learned that the Conglomerate forces had arrived there. They made their way back to the landing platform, but here were captured by Laqua Tevv and his forces. He was astounded when Bria got pulled back into the mountains by an unknown force. Firmly believing that Bria Tharen was not dead after being pulled back into the Manarai Mountains, he was relieved when Bria returned to liberate them with the aide of Sian Tevv. However like Bria he was horrified to learn that Sian was actually a traitor to the Tevv Conglomerate as well and worked together with the Trade Federation. Nevertheless he didn't stop Bria from executing Laqua Tevv before working together with the rest of the crew to retrieve the remainder of the funds they wanted. Back on the ride to the appartment of Sian, Sian fulfilled his end of the deal, giving Bria and Kol both a considerable amount of funds and liberated Bria from the bounty placed upon her head by Jax Teel and gave her the location of her father, Nal Hutta. Before he left, he murdered Sian in cold blood and said there were no longer any hard feelings for him and Bria expressed the same. Reign of the Galactic Empire HotS - When he caught wind that his children and a few more teenagers from the clan were scouring in the mountains and in possible danger, he took a few warriors and tracked them down. They learned it was a probe droid, but Kol refuses to believe it to be a Sword probe droid. They safely return to the village and Kol knows it is a Imperial probe droid and decides it is time they should pick a side, the Resistance against the Empire or the Galactic Empire. 3. The Blade and the Shield He was visited by his old ally Bria Tharen when she came looking for an ally in an upcoming operation against the Galactic Empire. He revealed however how she just became the centerpoint of his war with The Sword. He and his daughter Kam Eka and son Kolan Eka join her to her ship, but find it raided by Sword members. He agrees to join her to find her droid and in the process start a raid against the Sword, however he is fatally shot by a Sword soldier. When his son and daughter join them and kill the remainder of the Sword forces present, he makes them promise him that they will join Bria on her conquest of the Empire, which they in his honor do so. He then peacefully passes away, knowing Bria will have his aid.